to protect the innocent
by darklight dragon1612
Summary: When two people come into naruto's life how will this change the leaf and the whole world kushina will be alive in this. this is my first fanfic so please give me some feed back on this there will be oc's in this story
1. Chapter 1

**do not own naruto or anyother charaters i do own Dorian and jason **

**Naruto sat there in Iruka's class they still had five minutes to go before he could go home. When the bell rang the kids filled out of the room Naruto went to his house today was his sixth birthday. When Naruto tried to go to the hokage's office he was stopped by a mob. But at the same time a boy and a man had just got into the village and decided to roof hop to the hokage's office they had just got to the place where the mob was beating young Naruto. The boy snarled and jumped down into the middle of the mob blocking a sword slash with the palm of his hand. The boy reeked his killer intent ( will be referred to as ki from now on) onto the mob paralyzing them. The kid smirked and said "I'm Dorian blaze." yell Dorian then pulled his own sword and run the guy though. Just then the hokage appeared and had the villagers arrested. Then he looked at Dorian and bowed then said "thank you for protecting young Naruto for me." "It's fine after all we containers have to stick together." said Dorian His eye's widened "how do you know about that." asked sarotobi "Well I can see a persons chakra and right now its red for Naruto." said Dorian "Oh by the way can I take and train Naruto for six years I can make him strong so he can protect himself." asked dorian "What will you teach him." questioned sarotobi "Ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and others." answered Dorian "Ok deal young man." saud Sarotobi "Hokage-sama I wish to be a jonin for your village." said Jason "Well what can you do." asked sarotobi "I can take out twelve s-rank ninja with one swing of my sword." answered Jason "Wow if that's true then all right you got your self a deal." said sarotobi "Yo hokage-sama I would like to be on Naruto's genin team under Jason there." said Dorian "Ok I will see what I can do." said sarotobi With that the two boys left the village and would not return for six years. on the first Day Dorian told Naruto about the kyubbi then made him contact it. turns out the kyubbi was a girl. then Dorian made naruto hunt for there food. then Dorian started the training and thats how the first week went. after three weeks Dorian got naruto a katana by the name of soul stealer. Dorian already had a sword so there training went up a notch into kenjutsu (sword play). it took naruto six weeks to get the kata's down then he started to make his own style of kenjutsu.  
>Authers notes sorry for a sort chapter but this is all for chapter 1 next time i will make the chapters longer<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

do not own naruto or other characters exept Dorian and Jason

( five years later)

two boys stepped out of the forest one had on a mesh chain mail shirt with a black version of anbu armor, steel combat boots, and he had a black katana on his side. The other boy had on mesh chain mail with dark red anbu style plate armor, heavy steel combat boots with a blood red broad sword on his back. These two boys had earned a reputation as the twin deaths. "Come Naruto it's time to become ninja." said Dorian With that they signed into the village then made there way to the hokage's office. When they got there sarutobi (hokage) gave Naruto a pass then told him to go to Iruka's class. When Naruto left the hokage went straight to asking questions. "Ok Dorian how strong is Naruto now." asked sarotobi "Well he knows how to counter a genjutsu he can do ten ninjutsu one is the shadow clone jutsu he knows my style of kenjutsu and made his own he also made his own form of hand to hand combat." reported Dorian "What are the jutsu he knows Dorian." said sarotobi "Well he knows wind style: **Gail arrows**, wind style: **wind dragon**, water style: **water bullet**, earth style: **head hunter jutsu**, fire style: **grand fire bullet**, he can summon Dragon's, light style: **binding rays**, light style: **light dragon**, light style: **true light dragon**." said Dorian "that's a lot of jutsu he has." said sarotobi "Yes it is hokage-sama." said Dorian "Alright here is your head band your id card oh and take Naruto's id card to him as well please and remember to be at the academy in one Day." said sarotobi "will do hokage-sama and can you sugest a weapons shop that won't overcharge Naruto." asked Dorian "yes i can go to wolf's claw weapon shop." said sarotobi "thank you hokage-sama." said Dorian Dorian walked to the clan district jason had bought them a clan house. "Jason i'm home." yelled Dorian "ok just go practece or something" said jason from another room Dorian walked out side right as Naruto walked up to him. "oh there you are Dorian i followed your chakra signicher here." said naruto "lets go naruto time to get some new things." said dorian as he lead naruto to the wolf's claw weapon shop once they got there Dorian picked out some new kuni and shuriken, ninja wire, a book on forgeing, some advanced chakra control, new clothes and some plate armor. naruto got the same thing's exept he got light anbu style armor again. "how much will this cost" asked Dorian "16,340 ryo young man" answered the guy at the registor Dorian pulled out a small gold bar and give it to the man. "that should cover it and what i'm going to order i would like another pair of the anbu armor made but in blood red please." said Dorian "Yes sir kid come again please". said the guy when they got back the two boy's went to training ground 7. when they got there they spicked there chakra up to about half it was felt around the whole village. Jason appeared and smirked right you two know the rules no killing or maming. all the jonins in the village where in the trees.  
>an next time naruto vs Dorian all out battle. hope this one is a bit better then the last and speacial thanks to Aoi Nami-chan, kyuubisage100 and who ever crimson wolf is for reviewing this for me


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto or other characters but I do own Dorian and Jason

Naruto started by putting his blood lust and ki into the match as did Dorian. The jonin's where surprised by this then Dorian made the first move. "Crystal style: crystal cannon" yelled Dorian Naruto rolled out of the way "Ha-ha you missed Dorian." said Naruto " Water style: water bullet." Naruto fired three shoots at Dorian but Dorian batted them away without any problem. Dorian's hand glowed bright red "fire style: grand fire blast." said Dorian Naruto put his hands in front of his face and took the blast head on. Out of the blast Naruto jumped and shot six water bullets at Dorian. Dorian didn't have time to dodge the attack instead he took the hit head on. When the smoke cleared Dorian was starring at Naruto. "Good sparing match you two". said Jason The jonin's where surprised this was a what they called a sparing match then what would a full blown battle be like. Then next Day when Dorian and Naruto went to get picked for there genin teams. When the two boys got there Jason was waiting for them. "Get sakura when she arrives and bring her to training ground forty-one". said Jason before he shushuned out. When the three got there Jason was waiting for them with two scrolls laying in front of him. "Jason-sensei what are the scrolls for". asked sakura "Well the scrolls are for Dorian and Naruto they are the equipment Dorian ordered". answered Jason "well acutely I had a piece of armor made that would be for a girl it fits to you body size and changes to it as well". explained Dorian as he opened a scroll and tossed a piece of anbu style armor to sakura She put it on and found it fit her just right. Next Dorian laid out gloves, light steel toed combat boots and a set of shin guards. As sakura put them on Dorian told Jason something. "Jason I want to teach sakura to use a sword so I need you to get me some metal for me to forge a blade for her". "Ok I can do that Anyway sakura you will be living with me, Dorian, and Naruto I have it cleared by your parents". said Jason two weeks of horrid d-rank missions and some grueling training later. There we stood in the hokage's office receiving our twenty-eighth d-rank mission. "After this we will take some time off to train guys". said Jason After the d-rank mission. We went home once there I got my summoning scrolls out. "All right sakura pick a summons you can pick tiger, mountain lion, griffon, horse, phoenix, or oxen". you pick said Dorian "how about tiger". asked sakura "All right come with me please and bring the contract". said Dorian they went to a privet training grounds where sakura managed to summon the boss of the tiger summons Ifrat. The first two weeks come and went Naruto managed to summon the boss dragon summon Ryungin. they stood in the training grounds sparing. "Good you are all jonin speed now just try to hold back until you need it". said Jason "Anyway in a week we go back on active duty so be prepared to go on a c-rank mission". said Jason Dorian, Naruto, and Sakura went to the wolf's claw weapon shop to get some new gear. Dorian bought twelve pair of reinforced pants and shirts along with six sets of kunai, sherikin, smoke bombs, ninja wire and other things Naruto and Sakura got the same things as well. That week went by then they stood next to team 7 and team 8 receiving a joint mission to protect the bridge builder tanza.

A/N next time a fight with chunin. Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it I really do


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own naruto or any of the other charters except Dorian and Jason**

**(1)The two teams stood there in front of the hokage waiting for their client to arrive. When the client finally arrived he was drunk and more of a hazard to himself then bandits would. In all his time Dorian had never seen such a pitiful man like this one. "I thought I paid for ninja not punks." Said tanza Dorian held naruto back with one hand while reaching for his sword with the other hand. (2) Dorian vanished only to reaper behind tanza. The thing that made him crap himself was the sake bottle was cut cleanly in two pieces. Sakura and naruto smirked at tanza. "They will do hokage-sama now if you will meet me at the front gate in thirty minutes we will leave." Said tanza "I expect you all there in twenty or its one-hundred laps around the village." Said Jason (3) naruto, sasuke, kiba, and kakashi waited for Jason and the other two members of team 11. They all saw two big shadows then a tiger and wolf leapt over the heads of the people that stood there. Sakura was setting on the tiger and Dorian was setting on the wolf both of which were about the size of a horse. When tanza got there he was really close to peeing himself when he saw the wolf and tiger that Dorian and Sakura where talking to. "Where is your sensei loser?" Said kiba "He went ahead to scout while we fallow behind." (4) Said Naruto "Oh sure he did dobe." Remarked kiba Dorian walked out the gate with tanza fallowing behind him and naruto along with Sakura walked with them. Kakashi went after them. Not long after they left team 11 shook their heads at the pitiful attempt at a genjutsu. Two people jumped out of the genjutsu puddle and went to attack but Dorian stopped them with his next words. (5) "Behead my enemy's flare wolf." Said Dorian his broad sword turned into a katana with a red piece of cloth going down the bottom of the hilt. The next moment Dorian was behind the two of them his sword was in a fashion that meant he had swung the blade. Both of the guys dropped their heads no longer on their shoulders. In that moment Dorian felt a chakra he hadn't in years. (6) Dorian looked left then bolted into the forest. Kakashi made a clone that went after Dorian. Dorian sensed kakashi's clone coming and sped up. The clone was impressed with Dorian's speed. Dorian burst form the tree's and rushed a cabin. (7)Before he stopped and yelled. "Come out now kushina or I'm coming in." yelled Dorian a woman of about 27 stepped out of the cabin she had a sword in her hand but when she saw Dorian the sword dropped from the woman's hand. "Dorian is that you or am I seeing things." said kushina "No it's me where have you been I know where your son is kushina." (8)said Dorian Right at that moment kakashi's clone burst from the trees and ran right at Dorian. But Dorian just said "if you want to come you can." "I will pack my things I want to go." said kushina (two hours later.)**

**"Here we go guy get down." yelled Dorian Just as a zanpakuto passed right above them. (9) Dorian jumped and shouted Benikizu (crimson scar). But the attack missed the target. "dang I missed him" said Dorian just then jason jumped out with a girl that looked to be about 20 years old. "Dorian your up to fight and don't use that move unless I tell you to." Said Jason "Ha-ha this little brat fighting me…" the guy didn't even get the chance to finsh his sentence before Dorian was upon him full force. The clang of their swords rang out as they ingaged in a firce kenjutsu match trying to out power each other. Finally zabuza manged to trap Dorian in a water prison. But as naruto and sasuke stepped up to help him Jason's next sentence stopped them. "Dorian go all out hold nothing back you can use the move as well." Said Jason "benigon." (crimson eye's) said Dorian Dorian's eyes turned crimson red with a slit for his pupil. Dorian fazed out of the water prison and lashed out with his sword saying "behead my enamys flare wolf." Turning his sword into it's katana form. Dorian moved at speeds no one would have seen exept a jonin. The fight lasted about five seconds after that. Dorian stood over zabuza ready to finsh him off but three senbon hit zabuza's neck killing him. Dorian cheaked for a pulse but found none. **

**A/N how do you like the story so far. There is a poll up but it will close if I can't get anyone else to vote need more review's so please give me some of your time to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

(1)While Kakashi taught his team the tree walking exercise the rest of the genin looked after tanza and his family finally after four days team 7 got it. Naruto and Dorian had somehow managed to take down gato's guards but to day was the fight on the bridge

One week later

(2) "Come on guys it's time to fight." said Dorian as a thick fog settled over every thing "Naruto, Sakura, Dorian you know what to do." said Jason as all four drew there swords Dorian and Naruto swung there swords in a ark at the hunter nin but she jumped out of the way sasuke ran past them and put three kunai just in front of the hunter nin. "ice style: ice sword." yelled the hunter nin Dorian's sword crackled with fire and another sword of lava formed in his other hand. "behead my enemy's flare wolf." (3) Yelled Dorian, naruto swung his sword at the hunter nin but she just paralyzed naruto's arm with a couple of sinbon. Sasuke ran at her attempting to kick her solar plexus but missed. Dorian raised his swords and swung them down cutting the mask off the hunter nin. "Y-Y-Y YOU… why haku why" yelled naruto "Because Naruto-san I am fighting for my precious person. (4) In that instant the whole team heard a crackling noise the mist cleared and there stood kakashi and Jason with lighting surrounding there hands. When they ran at zabuza haku appeared in front of them but just as they were about to hit haku Dorian appeared and took the lighting and shoot it right into the sky. Clapping was heard from the end of the bridge. "So the demon of the mist can't even kill a bunch of brats." yelled Gato "I have had it up to here with you mother fucker die FLASH FIRE DRAGON!" yelled Dorian (5) before anything could happen a dragon roared into the mob of thugs and inserted them all. "let that be a lesson to all do not piss him off or you will end up just like that." Chuckled Naruto The bridge was finished Zabuza and Haku were joining the leaf. Sasuke and Haku where going out now and Dorian had found a cloud missing nin who happened to be the jinjurki of the nibi (two tailed cat) she introduced her self as Yogito nii, Dorian had asked her out and was enjoying being her boyfriend. So Yogito was coming with them to the leaf, and Dorian had already said if the counsel give him any reason to believe they where going to harm any one of them he would personally unleash a hell no one should survive.

Five days later

(6) They had just been to the hokage's office and now Zabuza, Haku, Yogito, Dorian, and Sasuke where in the counsel chambers. Donzo had already moved to turn Yogito, and Haku into breeding stock but from the look Dorian gave him it said "try and you will die" then Yogito went and set the bomb of telling them she was a jinjurki. Then they said she should die but I stopped that from happening with one sentence. "anyone try's to kill her and I will take this whole village off the map I happen to hold the only thing stronger then the kyubbi I hold the chaos wolf ruler of hell and I will kill everyone, if anyone so much as glares at her I will kill them anything more and I level the whole village understand." "This meeting is over." said sarotobi

(7) In the hokage's office Jason was waiting for us.

"Well hokage-sama I would like to take my team with the addition of Yogito on a training trip and come back right before the chunin exams." said Jason "Granted but I have to say depending on the power of them I will give them the approved rank and they would do some missions as well." said sarotobi "yes sir Hokage-sama." said Jason No one would see team 11 for six months

Six months later

Team 11 walked to the gates Dorian had a large pack on his back and a red flack jacket with pocket's for scrolls to go in and you could see it was filled to the max he had a scroll on his back. Sakura had (shuipuden clothes) with her summoning scroll on her back. Naruto had on black sleeveless shirt with black anbu pants and a chakra cloak on. Jason hadn't changed that much except for the cloak with dragons on it.

AN. Next chapter is the fight for ranks. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

AN here it is the big fight for there ranks

(Third person)

(1) Dorian woke up at 0600 got a shower then put his blood red pants, and a blood red sleeveless combat shirt on then his blood red flack vest and put his scrolls init then strapped his sword to his side and grabbed his cape (the cape is just like piccolo's from dragon ball z except it doesn't have the ruffle at the top) and went down stairs to make eggs and bacon with toast. After that he woke naruto, Jason, sakura and Yogito then told them food was on the table in two minuets. After they eat team11 went to training ground 1 the most versatile training ground konoha had to offer. When they got there the whole of the ninja community was there waiting for them. "here is how it is going to go down you three will face a team of four of each rank the rank you loose at is the rank you get. (2) The four of them stepped up and faced off four chunin. Sakura and Yogito jumped at them Yogito fired off four fire balls at them. Sakura punched two in the gut and knocked them out Yogito jumped back and ran at them with naruto at her side. Together they knocked the kid out hard. Dorian just stood there though the whole thing. (3) "team 11 wins round one." said sarotobi "Dorian you have to fight this round or you stay a genin." said sarotobi "Fine with me." four jonins stepped up to fight they were kakashi, Jason, asuma, and Guy. "Leave this to me team." said

Dorian (4) "Oh shit he's planning to go full out with this." said Jason and Naruto at the same time Dorian hit hard and fast knocking Jason in the forest and simultaneously knocking kakashi in to the ground. Kakashi got up and pulled his head band up showing the sharingon. Asuma struck from behind cutting into Dorian or so he thought, Dorian moved out of the way and knocked Asuma out cold with a hard left hook. "_**WATER DAGON **_jutsu." yelled kakashi (5) "_**crystal bullet **_jutsu_**.**_" Yelled Dorian shooting a bullet of crystal out of his finger Dorian knocked kakashi down with a single kick to the back of the kneecap. Next Dorian hit kakashi out with the hilt of his sword. Jason walked out of the woods. "come on you have to do better then that." Said Jason (6)"Alright summoning avarice the wolf." yelled Dorian "Now that is more like it summoning." yelled Jason when the two clouds of smoke dissipated the two fighters where on the boss summons of there contracts. "Avarice lets end this just give me time to pull of _the_ move." said Dorian "Same here all right now go." (7) both jumped off there summons but Jason jumped to the ground while Dorian Jumped into the air and started hand signs. "here we go crystal Dragon." yelled Dorian "chidori." yelled Jason both summons where dispelled at the moment of impact. But when the dust settled the two people where locked in a fierce struggle with there swords. (8)"now take off the waits." said Jason Dorian jumped back and pulled off his cape then though it 20ft away where It made a 50ft crater. "Now we finish this." said Dorian making a rasingon and Jason make a chidori. When they meet a big explosion was let off. (9) And Dorian walked out with Jason still in the crater. Dorian put something in naruto's hand then passed out. Three weeks later

Jason and Dorian where let out of the hospital today and tomorrow was the day that the chunin exams started. Naruto, sakura, Dorian, and Yogito where promoted to jonin. Sakura was going to become a instructor at the academy for medical jutsu, Yogito, naruto and Dorian was going to become jonin instructors for graduates of the academy. (10) But right now Yogito was on a date with Dorian. Sakura was in the library and naruto was going on a date with a girl named tenten. Today was the day of the chunin exams. Dorian, Naruto, Sakura, and Yogito where in the room watching the genin. Dorian was talking to haku, Yogito, and Sasuke. (11)Naruto was showing his new sword Kaijin to Tenten. And Sakura was reading a scroll. "Excuse me are you Sasuke." Said a man with glasses "Yes I am and who are you." said Sasuke "I'm…." Dorian interrupted him "Kabuto Yoshiro." said Dorian (12) "Ah Dorian-simpi." said Kabuto "I can show you anything you need to know on anyone in the room just ask." said Kabuto "Alright show me Dorian blaze, Yogito nii, Sakura Haruno, And Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke "Ah team Blade." said Kabuto "first is Sakura Haruno, missions 35, nin jutsu- jonin, Kenjutsu-kage, Genjutsu-Anbu, medical jutsu-Kage tyjutsu-jonin history first Haruno to become a ninja next Yogito nii, missions 35, nin jutsu- Anbu, Genjutsu-jonin, kenjutsu-kage, tyjutsu-Jonin, medical jutsu-Anbu history container of the…." Dorian swiped the card. "You will not give that information to anyone or Naruto's understand." said Dorian "Third is Naruto Uzumaki, missions 35, nin jutsu- Kage, no Genjutsu, Tyjutsu-Kage, Kenjutsu-Kage, no medical jutsu, history- dead last until he was put on Jason truce's team with Dorian and sakura and later Yogito last but not least Dorian blaze, missions 36, nin jutsu-Kage, genjutsu-none, Kenjutsu-beyond Kage level, tyjutsu-Jonin, History last of the blaze line has the benigon dojutsu, carries two swords flair wolf and Flash Dragon, finance of Yogito nii." said Kabuto (13)"Holy crap you could take on all the kage's and probably win." said Sasuke "correction I could take on the kyubbi no yoko and still die but I would make him pretty mad because a human had so much power." said Dorian smoke filled the room and when it cleared seven men where standing in the front by Dorian, Yogito, Sakura, and Naruto. "Alright maggots it's time to take the first part of the chunin exams." said Ebiki "You will get a righting exam first." said Ebiki __


	7. Chapter 7

**_Song_**

**(four monthes later)**

**There where only four jinjuriki left Yugito,Naruto,fu,and Dorian. Currintly they where in the middle of a battle with the akakstike. "This has went to long it ends now." yelled Dorian**

**"Naruto get them out of here i'm useing the rasinsirukenbomb (i made this up people it killes anyone in the visinaty 99% chance of killing the user unless you are a jinjuriki) now go i'll buy you some time." yelled Dorian "No don't please baby we can beat them together." yelled Yugito "Please Naruto get her out of here." said Dorian Naruto nodded and knocked Yugito out then picked up her and fu and left crying about what his nii-san was going to do. The next thing that happened all members of akakstike where desimated by one move made by a jinjuriki that was protecting his family. **

**(eight monthes later)**

**When Naruto, fu, and Yugito meet to finsh off Madara a stranger walked onto the battle filled and grabbed Yugito just as she was kick across the clearing. "Merge with your deamon guy's." yelled a voice they remebered "You heard him." said Naruto When they all merged they where the same exept there cakra had shot up to about 10 time what it was. Suddnly a pair of arms locked Madria in place as the stranger shouted out his jutsu. "crystol style: Soul riper jutsu." shouted the cloacked stranger When all went back to normal Dorian and Naruto planed something spechal for there girls Dorian learned Naruto was under the cra and started dateing Tenten and Fu. at the hokage mounument When Fu, Tenten, Naruto, Yugito, and Dorian got there the two boys had the girls set down while they played a song. (i do not own the song wouln't be a man) **

**_There's a slow moon rising It's shining on your skin And the way your body moves me I know there's no holding back No holding back_**

**_I wouldn't be a man If I didn't feel like this I wouldn't be a man If a woman like you was anything but resist I'd have to be from another planet Where love doesn't exist I wouldn't be a man If I didn't feel like this_**

**_I can feel passion flowing As you fall into my arms And the secret way you touch me I know there's no holding back No holding back_**

**_I wouldn't be a man If I didn't feel like this I wouldn't be a man If a woman like you was anything but resist I'd have to be from another planet Where love doesn't exist I wouldn't be a man If I didn't feel like_****_ this. _"What was that for guys." asked tenten "Well Naruto and i retired from the ninja system and we are going to start our own village where uzugakura use to be." said Dorian "And remeber this we are the ones who fight for peace we play for keeps becouse we might not make it back so remeber know your limits and break them to attain the power." said Naruto "Power comes to those who know how to make the impossible happen. Nothing hinders them and they destroy the barriers that dare to try. Never forget your resolve as you become one with the power and you will not lose." said Dorian (That night privet training grounds) "Alright Naruto lets get this spar going."said Dorian "Akuma:ryu mizudan no jutsu."yelled Naruto Dorian was blown back by the attack but smiled non the less. "Todoroki:Fukushū no ryu no jutsu." yelled Dorian roaring at Naruto the roar to the shape of a dragon "Akuma:ryu mizudan no jutsu." yelled Dorian**

**/AN/ next we finsh the hellashise spar if you can call it that here are the jutsu and the meanings **

**Todoroki:Fukushū no ryu no jutsu (Roar:vengeful dragon)**

**Akuma:ryu mizudan no jutsu (demonic style:demonic dragon bullet)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thoughts**_

**Jutsu**

**Speech **

**/AN/ here is the climax of the spar and a blood bath later I need some reviews people or I might just sick a Raman starved Naruto on you all /AN/ **

"**Lightning style: multi thunder dragon jutsu****." yelled Naruto "****Stardust style: stardust wall jutsu****." yelled Dorian After the attack Dorian and Naruto meet in a fierce tyjutsu battle. (after 3 hours)**

"**Crystal and lightning fusion style: crystallized lighting pulse jutsu****." yelled Dorian "****Acuma: ryu no mizudan no jutsu****." yelled Naruto what insured was a giant explosion that the whole village heard with all ninja running to the training grounds. "One more time." said Naruto "**_**I just have to get close and then it's done." **_**thought Dorian The whole of konoha watched as it's savers ran at each other with there new ultimate moves. "****Crystal, lightning, fire, and stardust fusion style: ryu Akuma no gyrfalcon no jutsu."**** yelled Dorian shooting a gold colored gyrfalcon out of his mouth ****"tengenza: ryu mizudan no jutsu****." yelled Naruto when the two attacks clashed so did Naruto and Dorian then the two attacks imploded "That's good Naruto let's go home and get ready ok." said Dorian As everyone sweat dropped at this they would hate to be in a war against them.**

**(the next day)**

**Everyone was waiting on Fu, Tenten, Yugito, Naruto, and Dorian to get there. "Sorry where late everyone." said Tenten as the group of five approached the gates, when Donzo appeared with 30 root anbu. "Sorry but you jinjurki are coming with me as well as you Jason truce so give up peacefully or my root anbu will take you by force." said Donzo "Donzo what is the meaning of this." demanded Tusnade "The civilian counsel saw fit to give these demons to me to become my weapons." said Donzo "Ok all in favor of me killing Donzo slowly and painfully say I." said Yugito "I" said everyone but Dorian Yugito charged at Donzo but was stopped and knocked out by a root member. "I will have this one raped and then put her biju in her own child and then bring her back for breeding stock." Donzo said with an evil chuckle Everyone but Donzo and the root members knew what was going to happen next so they stepped back six foot. "D…Dorian you aren't going to d..do what I think you will are you." stuttered Naruto **

**Dorian's eyes where covered by his hair as he went though hand seals with a terrifying evil laugh. "You gone and said the wrong thing now DIE." yelled Dorian "****Light style: blinding rays jutsu**_**." **_**yelled Naruto as he grabbed Yugito "****lighting style: thunder pulse."**** yelled Dorian turning Donzo and his root anbu into dust "Well that was just stupid on Donzo's part you don't piss with Dorian's family." said Naruto "Well good luck to you guys I'm sending Sasuke, Sakura, Jason, Yamito, and Haku to help rebuild the village oh and Zabuza** **wants to join you as a ninja." said Tusnade "Ok I got some people coming with me as well." said Naruto "I sent kushina on ahead of us There will be a full village there when we get there rebuilding so we could use the help." said Dorian **

**(Five weeks later village of uzugakura)**

"**Wood style: wood house jutsu****." yelled Yamito "****Light style: light ball jutsu." ****yelled Naruto putting the ball in a special sealed bulb. Then Tenten put them in the house while Yugito, Fu, and Dorian put in electric wiring. "All right everyone I want Jason, Fu, and Yamito to get to work on the uzukage tower while Naruto, and Tenten go and get the villagers." said Dorian "Yes sir." said everyone "What are we going to do Dorian-kun." asked Yugito "well we are going to go see how Sasuke, haku, Sakura, and Zabuza are doing." said Dorian (The other side of the village) "Come on guys this is the last one we have to do." said Sakura "Easy for you to say you have super strength Sakura." said Sasuke "Will you guys quit whining already." Yelled a pissed of Haku "Yes Haku." said Sasuke and Sakura "Well you have everything under control here I see." said Dorian **

**(Two weeks later)**

"**Well we got five minutes until we have to be at the academy, so how does it feel to have your mom as the uzukage Naruto." said Dorian "It is not as cool as I thought it would be she wants to coddle me like I'm a baby." said Naruto "Well we got…. ONE minute TO GET TO THE academy!" yelled Dorian Naruto took off whimpering saying Fu would kill him if he was late to get his team. Dorian just shook his head and shushuned to the academy. Naruto ran into the class room only to see Dorian with Yugito in his arms smiling like he was the richest person in the world. "What's he smiling like that for." asked Naruto "I'm going to have a baby Naruto in addition to the girl we adopted a week ago." said Yugito Naruto blinked then cocked his head to the side. "So what does that mean." asked Naruto He didn't realize he was stepping on unstable ground when he said that. "You are so dead man." said Yugito "Wh… AHHHHH please no not the face not the face." yelled Naruto as Fu beat the living shit out of him "Now will you be late to meet your team again hun." asked Fu "No I will not baby I swear it." said Naruto "Yep Fu's got him whipped good." mumbled Dorian "Oh and I don't have you whipped baby." said Yugito with one eye brow raised "I was whipped the second you said yes to marrying me." said Dorian Yugito's stomach growled as she smiled sheepishly. "Dorian-kun can you and Naruto go get me some raman, some sushi, rice, catfish, mashed potatoes, and a milkshake please." asked Yugito "I'll go I got plenty of mass storage scrolls you want anything Fu." said Dorian "Yes a chocolate milkshake please." said Fu Dorian was gone and back in an instant. "That was fast baby." said Yugito Dorian made a table out of crystal and laid the food on it after all they had a good fifteen minuets before the class got there. "Eat up Yugito-chan I caught the fish fresh from the stream behind our house." said Dorian Everyone set down and Dorian pulled out a scroll and read what he had stored in it so far. When the class came in they saw two new people but some of the class remembered them. "Mom what is dad doing here." a girl asked pointing at Dorian She had on a red muscle shirt with red pants gold bracers on her biceps and a gold sword on her back. "Shut up you slut there is no way a ninja like Dorian-sama is your dad." yelled a girl in a pink out fit "Little girl shut up." said Dorian with an icy edge to his voice "Now shut up here are your teams team1 sasina fugikaze, Hiery dorthin, and Jenny blaze your sensei's are Naruto uzumaki, and Dorian blaze." said Yugito "What there is no way that whore is Dorian-sama's daughter and why is sandari-kun not getting special treatment." yelled Yuthori (the girl in pink) "Shut up one more word about my daughter or my team and I don't give a shit who you mom and dad are I'll kill you." said Dorian as he flooded the room with his ki "Y..Yes sir Dorian-sama." stuttered Yuthori "Good now Jenny come here I have a gift for you, your very own Daito (long sword) take good care of it ok." **


End file.
